Broken Family
by Appledoll
Summary: ¿Puede considerarse una familia rota, una verdadera familia? Los sentimientos de Matt a partir de que sus padres se separaron. CAPITULO 6: La llamada.
1. La familia se quiebra

Broken Family

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: **

La familia se quiebra

¿Cómo negarle la entrada a un nuevo miembro de la familia? Y mucho menos a alguien tan dulce como mi hermano. Al principio me sentí un poco extraño al recibir la noticia de la llegada de un bebé, sentí un poco de celos al pensar que tendría que compartir el cariño de mis padres, pero mi abuela, a pesar de ser tan despistada y descuidada me dio un consejo muy importante que comprendí a pesar de mi corta edad: "_Será una gran responsabilidad para ti _—dijo con una voz tierna —_, en cuanto llegue a casa te convertirás en su hermano mayor, deberás cuidar de su bienestar y seguridad, pero no pongas esa cara triste _—comentó al ver mi rostro lleno de preocupación —_, no es tan difícil como parece, además tendrás en él un compañero, un buen amigo, quizá el mejor de todos Matt_".

Justo en ese momento, mi madre y mi padre entraron por la puerta del apartamento, habían regresado del hospital. Mi padre abrazaba por la cintura a mi madre, quien entre sus brazos traía un bulto envuelto con una pequeña manta de color azul.

—Matt —dijo mi madre con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro mientras se aproximaba a mí y se hincaba en el suelo —, te presento a tu pequeño hermano, Takeru, Tk Ishida —mi madre apartó la cobija del rostro de mi pequeño hermano.

Tk dormía profundamente, seguro el viaje del hospital a casa lo había fatigado bastante, luego dio un pequeño bostezo y me hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

—Matt —llamó mi atención mi papá —, Tk te ha traído un regalo —sonrió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja envuelta con un papel plateado y un moño azul.

Abrí aquel paquete con gran emoción y me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que se trataba de una harmónica. Llevaba varias semanas insistiéndoles a mis papás que me compraran una y por fin la recibí aquel día tan especial.

No piensen que realmente Tk la había traído para mí, el hecho es que una vecina del apartamento, le contó a mi mamá que había visto en televisión que, para evitar los celos de hijo único al recibir un nuevo miembro en la familia, era un buen detalle simular que el bebé le traía un regalo a su hermano mayor. Así se anularían los rencores y existiría una buena relación entre ambos hermanos. Superstición o coincidencia, funcionó.

En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, supe entonces, mi hermano sería un gran amigo, sería mi compañero de juegos, no me robaría el cariño de mis padres, sino que lo compartiría con él. A decir verdad no hubiera sido necesario que Tk "comprara" mi cariño con un regalo, después de todo yo lo adoré desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Ayudaba a mi madre a cuidarlo cuando ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando su biberón. Incluso, cuando lloraba mucho, yo tocaba mi harmónica, mi melodía lo calmaba y lo hacía dormir con tranquilidad; ni siquiera los arrullos y cantos de mi mamá lograban calmarlo tanto como mi habilidad en la música.

Un día, mi madre salió al mercado de compras para preparar la cena de ese día; encargó a Tk conmigo, mi mamá confiaba en mí a pesar de que tenía sólo 6 años, me consideraba alguien muy responsable y cuidadoso cuando se trataba de mi hermano menor. Tk estaba en la sala jugando con sus cubos de plástico, le gustaba construir toda clase de cosas; mientras tanto, yo estaba tocando mi harmónica, era una forma muy tranquila de pasar el tiempo. De pronto escuché el llanto de Tk, no dudé ni un instante en levantarme e ir hacia donde él se encontraba. Lo hallé junto a sus cubos, al parecer se había caído y mi pequeño hermano se había asustado mucho por el ruido, "_No te preocupes_" le dije con una amplia sonrisa intentando que él se calmara y, como por arte de magia, su llanto desapareció por completo. Siempre recuerdo esa imagen con cariño, siento que es el momento en el que hemos estado más unidos, pero no sé si Tk también lo recuerde, seguramente no, en ese entonces él era muy pequeño, sólo tenía 3 años.

Las cosas en mi familia comenzaban a cambiar poco a poco, aún vivíamos en Hikarigaoka, mis padres se veían cada día más y más distantes, ya no sonreían, no se abrazaban ni se demostraban cariño. Una noche, salí de mi habitación, necesitaba ir al baño o me ocurriría un lamentable accidente. De pronto, escuché algo de ruido en la sala, tuve curiosidad y me dirigí hacia allá, mi padre estaba intentando dormir sobre el sillón.

—¿Papá? —dije con curiosidad al notar que mi padre no podía encontrar una posición cómoda —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah… Ma-Matt —pronunció nervioso al verme frente a él —, es que me quedé dormido viendo televisión hasta tarde —excusó mientras tallaba sus ojos —. No quise despertar a tu madre así que me quedé aquí.

—Ah —intenté comprender a mi padre, quizá era cierta su disculpa, pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Esa noche, no pude dormir tranquilo.

Al día siguiente, ocurrió algo muy extraño en el distrito; había mucho ruido afuera, pero los adultos parecían no darse cuenta de ello, seguían con sus deberes, incluso mi mamá. A veces los adultos no saben ver más allá de sus narices, suelen ser tan ciegos, testarudos, inconscientes…

—Bestias —susurró mi hermano tratando de llamar la atención de mi madre.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tk? —le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, mi mamá estaba un poco apresurada para hacer la cena de aquel día.

—Vi dos bestias afuera —pronunció con su tierna y dudosa voz.

—Tk, las bestias no existen —respondió un poco seria —, no digas mentiras.

—Pero yo las vi.

Yo estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, sabía que lo que Tk decía era verdad, yo mismo había visto a esas grandes criaturas desde el balcón del apartamento, pero tenía miedo de confrontar a mamá, últimamente estaba muy irritable, se enfadaba mucho con Tk cuando lloraba y se molestaba aún más conmigo cuando intentaba defenderlo.

—Vete a tu cuarto, Tk —ordenó mi madre —, ahora estoy muy ocupada.

Los adultos por fin comenzaron a darse cuenta de los estragos que habían causado aquellos terribles monstruos gigantes, un puente fue destruido y, ante tal fenómeno, los noticiarios inventaron que había sucedido un atentado terrorista. No hubo muertos, sólo unos cuantos heridos y mucha, mucha gente asustada al no entender lo que ocurría.

Los habitantes de Hikarigaoka tenían mucho miedo de volver a sufrir un ataque de tal magnitud, muchas familias comenzaron a mudarse a distintos distritos de la ciudad. Mis padres también consideraron prudente mudarse de casa, pensaron que no sería muy seguro permanecer en esa región; mi papá, por un lado, había conseguido que lo trasladaran a la televisora Fuji, cerca de Odaiba, él consideraba ese distrito como uno de los mejores y más seguros de Tokio. Sin embargo, mamá deseaba mudarse a Kawada, una región lejana al centro de la ciudad, un bello y tranquilo distrito en donde había conseguido un pequeño trabajo; mamá deseaba continuar con su profesión de reportera de televisión, el cual había sido postergado para realizarse como madre de familia.

Comenzaron a hacerse algunos preparativos, mamá y papá aún no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Mamá mantenía la esperanza de podernos mudar a Kawada, era uno de sus más grandes deseos. De hecho, nos contó a Tk y a mí que durante su infancia había vivido ahí, mucho antes de que mi abuelo Michel regresara a Francia. Mamá tenía mucha ilusión por volver a aquel barrio en el que tuvo una infancia muy feliz, de hecho, su hermano mayor vivía cerca de ahí, en Shibuya, así que la emoción era doble. Pero papá rompió sus ilusiones en mil pedazos aquella noche.

—Les tengo buenas noticias —entró emocionado mi padre —, conseguí un departamento en Odaiba.

—¿Odaiba? —cuestionó mi madre —Masaharu, no hemos quedado en nada aún.

—Natsuko, Odaiba es el mejor lugar a donde nos podemos mudar. No entiendo por qué quieres ir a Kawada, es un distrito aburrido y alejado, además, ahí no podría conseguir un trabajo tan bueno como el que me ofrecen en Odaiba.

—Pero yo conseguí un trabajo ahí.

—Vamos Natsuko, no me vas a decir que piensas dejar la casa. Tú misma dijiste que aquel era un pequeño trabajo.

—Estás denigrándome, soy capaz de conseguir un buen trabajo, no soy sólo tu servidora personal.

Yo no quería oír más, mi mamá lloraba con tristeza, mi papá se notaba muy serio. Ambos gritaban muy fuerte, no lo soportaba, no lo soportaba ni un instante más. Tomé a Tk de la mano y lo llevé a mi cuarto, nos ocultamos en el clóset, le dije a Tk que se trataba de un nuevo juego, no quería que escuchara a nuestros padres discutiendo, así que le tapé los oídos con mis manos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, nada de esto podría salir bien, nada iba bien en nuestra familia y de pronto escuché esa terrible palabra "_Divorcio_", retumbó en mis oídos como el rechinido de un gis en el pizarrón. Y al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que comenzaban a salir lágrimas de mis ojos además de unos cuantos sollozos reprimidos. Intentaba ocultar mi dolor, de lo contrario preocuparía a mi hermano, que ya de por sí estaba confundido ante mis tontas excusas del "nuevo juego dentro el clóset".

De ningún modo lo permitiría, no me separarían nunca de Tk, él era lo más importante para mí, tal como lo dijo mi abuela: Sería más que un hermano para mí, era un compañero, un amigo, el mejor de todos. La decisión estaba tomada, ya no quería estar con mis padres, con ninguno de los dos. Así que tomé de la mano a Tk, le rogué que no hiciera ningún ruido, ni tampoco preguntas, estaba demasiado confundido y nervioso como para responderlas. Nos acercamos a la puerta sigilosamente y la abrimos despacio.

Al salir del departamento corrimos hacia la planta baja. "_Vamos a la tienda Tk_", pretexté, mi hermano menor no podría negarse a la posibilidad de conseguir una rica golosina del minisúper, así que salimos del edificio. ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé_…_ sólo sé que ya no quería escuchar más los gritos de mis padres y tampoco quería que Tk, a sus tres años de edad, se enterara de lo que pasaba en casa, aunque… ni yo mismo lo entendía.

No sé por cuanto tiempo vagamos por la calle los dos solos, Tk me tomaba fuertemente de la mano, soplaba un viento terrible, mi hermano tenía frío. Cruzamos el pequeño parque de Odaiba, la calle estaba completamente sola, no había ni una sola persona a kilómetros a la redonda. No, sé que exagero pero, eso pensaba en esos momentos, yo también era un niño, un niño demasiado pequeño como para comprender esa situación.

Caminamos sin rumbo hasta topar con un pequeño puente que cruzaba el riachuelo en medio de la arboleda del parque, ahí nos detuvimos. Le sugerí a Tk que nos sentáramos en medio del puente, yo sabía que a mi hermano menor le encantaba mirar las estrellas y la Luna, cada vez que tenía oportunidad tomaba mi pequeño telescopio de juguete y salía al balcón a descubrir nuevas constelaciones, es sólo un decir.

Mientras mirábamos al oscuro cielo que embelesaba la noche, yo, concentrado, intentaba olvidar todos esos gritos de llenos de odio y rencor tocando mi harmónica, ese sonido que tranquilizaba mi alma y aclaraba mis pensamientos. Ese sonido tan bello logró tranquilizar al pequeño Tk, quien, aunque trataba de disimular alegría, en sus ojos reflejaba el dolor y la pena que le causaba lo que ocurría entre mamá y papá, como si presintiera lo que nos iba a pasar.

—Estamos solos, Tk —susurré al terminar mi melodía.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —preguntó con su vocecita.

—Mamá y papá —titubeó un poco —… ellos pelean —Tk me miraba con angustia, yo no quería verlo así —¿No te das cuenta Tk?

—No entiendo…

—Mamá y papá gritan mucho —tomé de los hombros a mi hermanito y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, sabía que esto sería duro para él, por eso quería que sintiera mi apoyo incondicional —. Nos van a separar.

—No-no —negó con lágrimas en los ojos —, no quiero Matt.

—Eso no depende de nosotros, Tk.

—¡Matt, Tk¿Dónde están? —llamó la voz de nuestro padre, sin duda se encontraba cerca.

—¡Es papá! —exclamé sorprendido.

—Hermano —susurró Tk.

—Aquí están, Natsuko —señaló mi padre al encontrarnos junto al puente.

—Matt, Tk —nos llamó mi madre —¿qué hacen aquí? —se hincó y cargó entre sus brazos a Tk —Matt¿qué hiciste?

Simplemente evadí la mirada de mi madre, estaba angustiada por nosotros, pero sin duda me reprendería fuertemente llegando a casa.

—¿Por qué quieren separarnos?

Mi padres permanecieron en silencio al oír mis palabras.

—Pregunté ¿por qué quieren separarnos?

—Tu padre y yo ya hemos decidido, Matt —respondió mi mamá con angustia en su mirada.

—¿Por qué no nos preguntaron a nosotros?

—Hermano —corrió y se refugió atrás de mí.

—Esperaremos hasta mañana —señaló mi madre entre un suspiro mientras miraba a mi padre —, las cosas estará más tranquilas para entonces.

—¿Piensas que se me va a olvidar para mañana?

Papá me tomó de la mano y cargó a Tk entre sus brazos.

—Ya es hora de dormir, han gastado muchas energías por hoy.

—Él me odia —susurró mi madre —, mi hijo me odia —a penas alcancé a escuchar, me dolió mucho escuchar sus palabras pero, sin duda, no estaba equivoca en ese momento.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola-hola!

Antes tenía los dos primeros capítulos unidos en uno, he decidido separarlos con el fin de convertirla en una historia con secuela, a veces eso hace más interesantes las historias, en fin… continúen leyendo el fic y se enterarán de lo que sigue.

Les agradeceré sus comentarios.

.: Zoe Wittgenstein :.or 


	2. La división del botin

Broken Family

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

La división del botín

—Ya es hora de dormir, han gastado muchas energías por hoy.

—Él me odia —susurró mi madre —, mi hijo me odia —a penas alcancé a escuchar, me dolió mucho escuchar sus palabras pero, sin duda, no estaba equivoca en ese momento.

Nos llevo a nuestra habitación, teníamos camas gemelas, a Tk nunca le gustaron las literas, creía que caería al suelo.

—Papá… —le dijo Tk — ¿puedo dormir con mi hermano? Por última vez —rogó mi hermano con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Mi papá lo cargó y lo puso sobre mi cama.

—Ya está, hijo.

Tk sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, papá.

Mi rostro estaba lleno de enfado, no quería mirar a los ojos a mi padre.

—Matt, no te enfades, eres muy pequeño, pronto lo entenderás.

—Buenas noches —respondí mientras me cubría el rostro con una sábana, no quería que me dijera más tonterías.

—Matt, a veces decimos cosas que lastiman a los demás, aunque realmente no queramos decirlas. El enojo nos ciega y nubla los pensamientos, de ese modo es imposible pensar las cosas con claridad.

—Lo lamento, ya lo pensé bien —le dije a mi padre al escuchar sus palabras —realmente yo quise decir: "Buenas noches" —contesté de modo descortés. ¿Acaso me creía un idiota al que podría convencer con razonamientos tontos?

Papá salió de nuestra habitación algo decepcionado, pero yo lo estaba aún más después de escuchar sus horribles palabras, nunca pensé que el matrimonio de mis padres podía terminar tan mal, desde que tenía uso de memoria y razón, los había visto de lo más cariñosos, no me refiero a que todo el día se besaran, pero se hablaban con cariño, se respetaban y se miraban con amor.

Tk, por su parte, se quedó profundamente dormido, se sentía seguro a mi lado, a pesar de que yo contaba con escasos seis años. De pronto, a media noche, entre sueños, comencé a escuchar su voz, me desperté poco a poco y volteé a ver a Tk. Estaba delirando, toqué su frente y la sentí caliente, pero en su rostro tenía sudor frío, sin duda tenía mucha fiebre.

—¡Papá, mamá! —grité asustado mientras salía de mi habitación, era necesario que mis papás se hicieran cargo de mi hermano, yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se debía hacer en un caso como aquel.

Mi padre estaba en el sofá, como los últimos días, mamá estaba en su habitación, ambos corrieron hacia mí.

—¿Qué ocurre, Matt? —preguntó mi papá —¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

—No-no —negué —, Tk está enfermo.

Mamá corrió angustiada hacia el interior de la habitación y vio a Tk, recostado sobre mi cama y con mucha fiebre. Mis padres comenzaron a correr por toda la casa, buscaban el termómetro, corrieron por agua y algunos paños, toda la noche estuvieron junto a Tk, cuidándolo. Cualquiera pensaría que en ese momento estarían más unidos que nunca, trabajando en equipo para cuidar a mi hermano menor, pero no, a pesar de encontrarse en la misma habitación estaban tan distantes y fríos el uno con el otro. Se miraban con rencor, incluso mi mamá me veía de ese modo a mí. Sin duda creía que yo era el principal culpable de semejante tragedia, y, aunque me doliera su fría mirada dirigiéndose a mí, sabía que no estaba equivocada.

—Lo-lo siento —susurré oculto tras la puerta, pero no podía decírselo en la cara, no soportaba que me mirara así, era muy doloroso, no quería que me viera de ese modo. Yo siempre me encargué de cuidar y proteger a Tk, mi madre confiaba en mí al 100, pero ya no lo haría más, la había defraudado.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido ahí, junto a la puerta. Tenía mucho frío, mis piernas temblaban y mis pies estaban tan helados como un témpano de hielo, pero tenía miedo de acercarme a mis padres.

—Ven aquí, Matt —se acercó a mí mi padre —, creo que debes dormir un poco.

Él no estaba enfadado conmigo, lo notaba en su voz y su mirada, me tomó entre sus brazos y me colocó en la cama de Tk. Yo tenía sueño, pero aún estaba muy preocupado por mi hermano, pero él ya se notaba más estable. Luego mamá y papá salieron de la habitación, por desgracia los escuché discutir nuevamente, al parecer no habían tenido suficiente aquella noche.

—Es que tú los descuidaste, denigrándome y gritándome de ese modo.

—¿Qué me dices tú? No creo que los chicos sean sólo mis responsabilidad —insinuó con ironía mi padre.

—Es que le has dado demasiada libertad a Matt —señaló mi mamá.

—Él es sólo un niño, creo que merece divertirse de vez en cuando. Tú eres quien le daba muchas responsabilidades al hacerse cargo de Tk.

—No creo que volver responsable a un niño sea malo, lo hace madurar.

—Sólo tiene seis años.

Sus voces cada vez se escuchaban más y más fuertes, mientras tanto, no se daban cuenta de lo que decía Tk entre sueños "_No nos separen… hermano… hermano… no me dejes_", lo miré tristemente, sin duda su miedo más grande era el mismo que el mío: tener una familia hecha pedacitos, incluso dudar la existencia de una familia en tales condiciones. Y de nuevo escuché esas palabras estruendosas y horribles retumbar en mis oídos "_Debemos separarnos…_". Mi corazón saltó en ese momento, salí de la cama y puse mi mano sobre la de Tk, fue la única forma en que él se calmó, pero yo quería llorar.

Mi impertinencia al llevarme a Tk fuera de la casa había activado la bomba. Mi hermano menor había enfermado por mi culpa. Mamá y papá se separarían por mi culpa. Desde entonces no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a mamá, sentía que ella me odiaba a pesar de ser su hijo.

No recuerdo mucho después de esa noche, no sé si hubo juicio de divorcio. De lo único que estoy seguro es que se dividieron el botín en dos partes, el niño molesto se iría con papá al distrito de Odaiba y mi hermano, Tk, con mamá a Kawada, al menos el sueño de alguien se había realizado. No sé si este sistema había sido dictado legalmente o simplemente habían decidido por suerte quién se quedaría conmigo, sin duda yo era una molestia, alguien indeseable.

Luego de que mi familia se desintegrara, mi padre hacía lo posible por al menos llamar por teléfono a Tk, recuerdo que algunas veces, poco después del divorcio, mi padre iba después del trabajo a visitar a mi hermano menor, pero decidió posponer sus visitas ya que su relación con mamá no era nada buena.

—Matt, Tk te mandó muchos saludos —me avisó mi padre en cuanto llegó a casa —, dice que te extraña.

—Yo también lo extraño —sonreí —. ¿Y mamá¿Qué dijo ella? —preguntaba cada vez que mi padre colgaba el teléfono o entraba por la puerta principal.

Papá siempre evadía mi mirada luego de que terminaba esa pregunta, sé que intentaba no romper mi corazón. Sólo pretextaba que mamá había tenido mucho trabajo, estaba muy ocupada para siquiera hacer una llamada telefónica. Al parecer, yo ya no le importaba, mi madre había dejado de quererme. Y si era así… yo tampoco debía quererla, no valdría la pena sufrir por alguien a quien no le interesas en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno-bueno, debemos arreglar tus papeles para mañana irte a inscribir mañana temprano a la escuela.

Mi padre cambió el tema bruscamente, quizá se dio cuenta de que la tristeza invadía completamente mi rostro y quiso remediarlo de algún modo.

—Iremos a la escuela que está cerca de aquí, es la elemental Odaiba.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, realmente no tenía ánimos de nada.

—Anda Matt, ahí conocerás nuevos amigos, es bueno conocer gente nueva.

—Yo preferiría continuar con las personas de siempre —insinué pensando en Tk, de quien no me había separado desde su nacimiento.

Papá me miró con tristeza, odiaba que me mirara así, sentía su lástima radiando alrededor mío. La lástima es un sentimiento terrible, cuando alguien te mira de ese modo incluso dejas de sentirte un ser humano capaz de realizarse solo y valerse por sí mismo. Yo quería ser alguien independiente, no quería la lástima de nadie. No deseaba que ninguna persona me mirase como si fuera un perro bajo la lluvia. Yo soy un ser humano, alguien que había perdido a su familia y que deseaba encontrar las respuestas a su basta cantidad de cuestionamientos, era normal a mi edad. No comprendía por qué las cosas habían cambiado tan repentinamente en mi familia, no sé por qué tenían que decidirse a separarnos a mi hermano y a mí ¿era tan difícil comprender eso¿Acaso nuestros padres eran tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta del daño que nos habían hecho a Tk y a mí? O ¿Era tanto su egoísmo que no les importó?

Mi padre me obligó a cambiarme la ropa por mi pijama, después me llevaría a la cama, no sin antes torturarme con la bobería de lavarme los dientes. Creo que mi papá no entendía que la pasta me picaba en la lengua y en las encías, yo prefería aquella pasta con suave sabor a hierbabuena que mi mamá compraba, era especialmente hecha para niños, para evitar los problemas con la picazón y el ardor en la boca de Tk y la mía.

Lavé mis dientes a conciencia tratando de apartar de mi mente los días en que mamá nos acompañaba a Tk y a mí frente al espejo del lavamanos, ella nos enseñaba cómo cepillar correctamente cada parte de nuestra boca. En ese instante comencé a llorar, ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello hasta que vi mi rostro en el espejo, tenía los ojos completamente rojos y llenos de lágrimas, tenía espuma de pasta dental alrededor de toda la boca y ya ni siquiera me importaba el ardor que sentía en la lengua, pues ese dolor no era ni la décima parte de lo que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho. Como si lo estuvieran presionando fuertemente, mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, me sentía a punto de estallar.

Lo extrañaba… la extrañaba…

Sé que él me extrañaba pero… ¿ella¿Ella también lo hacía?

Enjuagué mi boca y el resto de mi rostro, no podía dejar que papá me viera en ese estado, se preocuparía mucho por mí. Sequé mi cara y salí del cuarto de baño. Caminé directamente a mi habitación sin titubeos. Mi padre me siguió y, sin que yo se lo pidiera, me cargó en sus brazos y me depositó dentro de mi cama, comenzó arroparme.

—Buenas noches, Matt —me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y apagaba la luz de la lámpara.

—Buenas noches, papá —susurré intentando expresar una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero era inútil.

Papá salió de la habitación y yo me quedé contemplándola un rato. Era del mismo tamaño que la otra, yo creía que era demasiado grande para mi solo, después de todo ya me había acostumbrado a compartir mi habitación en los últimos tres años. La nostalgia me invadió nuevamente, la habitación era muy grande y fría, sentía muy distante una esquina de la otra. Miré a mi lado izquierdo, quise imaginar que Tk estaba durmiendo en su cama. Incluso extrañaba su tonta frazada decorada con ositos y cubos de color.

¿Y mamá? También la recordé mucho esa noche, pero por más que deseaba remontarme a las épocas felices, no dejaba de venir a mi mente terrible mirada fría. Era cierto, mamá había dejado de interesarse por mí¿es posible que un padre llegue a odiar a un hijo? O ¿yo era tan poca cosa que ni siquiera sentía algo por mí?

Una vez más sentí una presión en mi pecho, respiraba con dificultad, estaba agitado. ¿Eso me provocaba mi madre? De pronto solo escuché salir de mi boca un frío y agrio: "_Te odio_", yo mismo me asusté al escucharme. Mi padre se había preocupado mucho por mí desde que nos mudamos a Odaiba, él también se había preocupado por mantener contacto con Tk, sin duda seguía queriendo a su hijo menor. En cambio, yo no había visto a mi madre desde que salimos de nuestro apartamento Hikarigaoka, no había llamado, no había mandado una carta o alguna postal.

Lo había decidido, yo ya no tenía mamá, la había perdido desde el momento en el que crucé la puerta del departamento. No, la había perdido desde mucho antes, pero no tenía la seguridad de cuándo exactamente.

Mi familia estaba rota y no había forma de volverla a unir, es lo mismo que ocurrió cuando Tk y yo rompimos sin querer un bello florero chino que la abuela tenía sobre una cómoda. Intentamos pegarlo, unimos pedazo por pedazo con cuidado, pero no quedó igual, se veía deteriorado, quebrado, con marcas que jamás se borrarían. Así son nuestras acciones, no importa cuánto queramos que nuestros actos o palabras se borren o cuán arrepentidos estemos de ellas, siempre quedará una marca, una marca imborrable en el recuerdo de las personas que más amamos. Quizá si mamá y papá no se hubieran dicho cosas tan hirientes aquella noche, seguirían juntos, el problema es que lo hicieron y no hay remedio.

Hay que actuar con el corazón y la cabeza, el primero para considerar los sentimientos de quienes nos rodean, teniendo plena conciencia de los importantes que son para nosotros y, el segundo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas que no hieran a aquellas personas, frases prudentes y sobretodo con calma, sin olvidar la sinceridad y el valor de uno mismo.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, esta es mi versión de cómo se separa la familia Ishida, repito _mi _versión, nada oficial, sólo es una idea de cómo una familia se rompió a la mitad, una idea que llevaba pensando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Les agradeceré sus comentarios y una vez más _Arigatô_ por su visita a este fic.

.: Zoe Wittgenstein :. or "Witt"


	3. Verdaderos amigos

Witt.- Hola-hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo sobre Matt.  
Matt.- Si-si... ¿Por qué tenías que escribir sobre esto? (se nota enojado, creo que me matará sino digo algo bueno pronto ') Es algo muy personal (se ve tan lindo cuando se enfada .).  
Witt.- Bueno-bueno, perdóname por existir. Luego te recompensaré llevándote a comer carne asada.  
Matt.- ¿carne asada? (se le hizo agua la boca, sabía que eso lo convencería).  
Witt.- Bien, ahora que tengo el consentimiento de Yama-chan para continuar el fic todoestá solucionado (lo que puede hacer un simple platillo).  
Matt.- ¿"Yama... chan"?Oye! Reconsideraré la posibilidad de matarte si vuelves a llamarme así. Lo que escribes es algo muy íntimo, no sé por qué te lo confié.  
Witt.- Porque en en fondo te caigo bien -, Yama-chan.  
Matt.- Ahora si, ya colmaste mi paciencia!  
Witt.- Bien-bien, pues antes de que Matt me extrangule, sólo me queda decirles ¡Disfruten el fic!

* * *

**Broken Family**

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III

Verdaderos amigos

La Elemental de Odaiba, ese sería el nombre de mi nueva escuela. No era un colegio que impresionara a nadie, no tenía gran prestigio y no tenía las mejores instalaciones de la ciudad, era un edificio escolar común y corriente. Supe por algunos rumores en los corredores del pasillo, que días antes habían llegado nuevos alumnos, seguramente provenientes de Hikarigaoka, como mi fam… es decir, como yo.

Mi padre había arreglado todo para obtener una cita con la directora de la escuela. Él estaba seguro de que me aceptarían, después de todo tenía buenas referencias: era un chico con buenas calificaciones, no me metía en problemas y mi conducta era calificada como tranquila y pacífica. A decir verdad, ese era el _yo_ de antes, antes de la separación.

Mientras mi padre tenía una entrevista con la directora para decidir mi ingreso a la escuela, yo estaba en la recepción, sentado en una banca alargada pegada a la pared. Estaba algo nervioso, vigilaba con detenimiento cada rincón y cada cosa que me rodeaba; jugueteaba con mis dedos para mantenerme tranquilo; estaba muy inquieto, incluso balanceaba mis pies. Aún era lo suficientemente pequeño como para no alcanzar el suelo.

De pronto escuché un pequeño grito un poco alejado de ahí. Miré en dirección a la ventana y me dirigí hacia ella para ver lo que estaba pasando. En el patio trasero de la escuela había dos niños, uno moreno de cabello castaño y alborotado, y una niña de cabello anaranjado y piel morena clara. El niño de cabello castaño corría riendo, tenía algo en las manos, pero no lo pude distinguir bien. Ella lo perseguía hasta que se tropezó con algo y calló al suelo; estaba sobre sus rodillas y se notaba que lloraba un poco porque su nariz y ojos estaban rojos.

El niño de cabello castaño, al darse cuenta de que la niña se había caído se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas, probablemente se había dado cuenta del mal que le había causado. Mientras tanto alguien se acercó a ambos niños, quien supuse que era una profesora.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Takenouchi? —alcancé a escuchar casi como un susurro.

—Es que… es que… —la niña intentó contener las lágrimas —, Tai-chan me quitó mi sombrero y cuando corrí para perseguirlo me caí al suelo y… —miró su rodilla, tenía un poco de sangre en ella.

—Ta… Takenouchi —miró preocupada la pierna de la niña.

—¿Yagami? —la profesora volteó hacia él con una mirada muy seria —¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Lo-lo siento señorita Yamada, no pensé que… —intentó disculparse el niño.

La profesora ayudó a la niña a levantarse, sin embargo, ella no podía sostenerse en pie.

—Parece que te has torcido el tobillo, hay que llevarte cuanto antes a la enfermería.

La profesora mandó llamar a otro profesor, supuse que era para llevar a la niña a enfermería, mientras tanto ella tomó del hombro al niño y lo condujo hacia el interior del edificio mientras lo reprendía fuertemente.

—¿Matt?

Escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí, al voltear me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi padre y me alejé rápidamente de la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó al ver lo raro que me estaba preocupando.

—N-no, no es nada —balbuceé un poco —, sólo miraba el jardín.

—Muy bien, ya arreglé todo con la directora, mañana ingresas a tu nueva escuela —me dijo con una gran sonrisa —¿Qué te parece si después de que me indiquen tus tareas, nos vamos a comer hamburguesas.

—¿"Hamburguesas"? —repetí mientras se me hacia agua la boca, las hamburguesas eran uno de mis platillos favoritos.

Mi papá me tomó de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos con la secretaria de la directora, ella se encargaría de poner en orden mis papeles y sellarlos para ingresar al día siguiente a la escuela. De pronto vi como frente a nosotros aparecía una malencarada profesora junto con el mismo niño que había visto en el jardín.

—Espero que hayas pensado muy bien en las consecuencias de tus actos, Yagami.

El niño mantenía la cabeza baja, sin duda estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había causado.

—Respóndeme algo —le gritó la profesora al notar que el niño no evocaba ningún sonido de su boca —. Muy bien, ya veremos si no le respondes a la profesora Yamaguchi.

Yo volteé para continuar viendo a aquel niño, él y la profesora estaban a punto de entrar a la oficina de la directora cuando de pronto vi correr a alguien que pasó como un rayo a mi lado, se trataba de la niña pelirroja. Corrió desesperada para llegar donde la profesora y el niño.

—¡Alto, profesora Yamada! —gritó la niña aún cuando le faltaba el aliento, se agachó un poco y cerró los ojos, se notaba muy cansada.

—¿Takenouchi¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?

—Ah… s-sí —respiró con dificultad, incluso jadeaba —, el profesor Toriyama me llevó cargando a la enfermería, pero como usted dijo que llevaría a Tai a la dirección por lo que había hecho, decidí venir.

—Pero, Takenouchi, tu pierna está herida.

—No-no —negó rotundamente —. Mire —comenzó a saltar sobre su pie —¿lo ve? Estoy muy bien —de pronto se quejó un poco y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por el chico moreno, quien la sostuvo al ver que había perdido el equilibrio.

—Lo-lo siento mucho, Sora —rogó el niño mientras la sostenía —. No quería hacerte daño.

Una vez más la niña se quejó, pero al ver a su amigo sonrió sincera y cálidamente. Sin duda ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible por evitar que su amigo fuera reprendido por la directora. Mientras tanto, la profesora miraba conmovida a ambos niños, era obvio que se trataban de unos buenos amigos y que lo ocasionado había sido sólo un accidente a causa de un juego de niños.

Ver a esos niños me hizo pensar que mi único amigo era Tk, pero ahora que estaba lejos de mí¿quién sería mi amigo¿Quién sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo aquella niña por mí? Estaba sólo en un distrito desconocido, con una nuevo departamento, una nueva habitación, escuela… incluso vida. ¿Qué me depararía el destino a partir de entonces?… ¿Estaría solo por siempre?

Por fin mi padre terminó todos los trámites para mi ingreso a esa primaria. Mientras tanto, parecía que los problemas de los niños se habían resuelto, la profesora había permitido que ambos se fueran a enfermería para que revisaran el pie de la niña. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de salida, yo estaba más o menos a un metro de distancia de esa puerta, cuando estuvieron frente a mí, ambos me miraron y ¿me sonrieron? Sí, me habían sonreído y continuado su camino, pero… ¿por qué me sonrieron ambos?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, los niños ya estaban fuera de aquella sala. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la expresión de mi rostro: estaba sonriendo, sólo una leve sonrisa, pero eso demasiado para mí, después de todo no había sonreído sinceramente desde hacía cuatro semanas.

—¿Profesora Yamada? —la llamó la secretaría, tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

—Dígame, señorita Hiroki —se acercó a nosotros.

—Le presento a Ishida Yamato, será su nuevo alumno a partir de mañana.

—¿Uno más? —se agachó y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa —Eres un chico muy apuesto, te esperaré mañana a las nueve —rozó mi rostro con su mano —, sé puntual.

Parecía ser una mujer amable, a pesar de lo fuerte que había reprendido al otro niño; quizá la había irritado el silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, yo lo sabía porque lo escuchaba desde mi habitación. Era fácil averiguar lo que preparaba: huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, lo único que sabía preparar sin que se le quemara o pegara en la sartén. Sé que era su primera semana como "padre soltero", pero ¿era muy difícil comprarle cereal a su hijo? Toda la semana me había dado de desayunar huevos revueltos, ya los odiaba.

Escuché sus pisadas por el corredor, se dirigía a mi habitación, seguramente ya había llegado la hora de levantarme.

—Matt, ya es hora de que te levantes —intentó sonar lo más cordial posible, últimamente yo me irritaba con facilidad —. Es hora de ir a tu nueva escuela…

—No quiero ir a la escuela —respondí cubriéndome completamente con la cobijas. Ese día amanecí furioso, quizá había tenido un mal sueño.

—Anda, no seas testarudo —insistió tratando de levantarme de la cama, sin embargo yo no hacía el más mínimo movimiento —. Matt, sé que estás molesto pero…

Me destapé la cara y la levanté por unos instantes, en mi rostro reflejaba enfado, me ardían los ojos, seguramente había llorado un poco por la madrugada.

—Odio este estúpido distrito —refunfuñé y justo al terminar mi frase volví a cubrirme el rostro —, lo odio.

—Ya basta. Debes entender Matt, tu madre y yo ya no teníamos nada en común, fue una decisión de los dos y…

—Tk y yo no tenemos ni voz ni voto, por eso los ¡ODIO! —grité furioso.

—Matt, sabes que no es cierto…

Aquí íbamos de nuevo, mi padre siempre empezaba así las conversaciones referentes a la familia, incluso yo lo había memorizado: "_Matt, sabes que no es cierto, si tu madre y yo nos separamos fue por su bien, no deseábamos pelear más frente a ustedes. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero…_" y terminaba con el clásico "_cuando crezcas lo entenderás_". Realmente quería evitarme el sermón y quería evitárselo a él, lo había repetido tantas veces que pienso que ya hasta él mismo se lo había creído.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde —dije desganado —. Tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela —me levanté de la cama, sería la única forma de evitar sostener una cordial conversación con mi padre.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, mi padre y yo subimos al auto con rumbo a la escuela. Durante todo el camino invadió el ambiente un silencio incómodo, ninguno evocó palabra alguna, todo estaba muy callado a excepción del motor del auto, el cual a causa de largos y dolorosos acontecimientos, no había sido verificado en mucho tiempo.

Yo miraba por el espejo a mi padre, su rostro se notaba algo raro. Yo lo sabía, era por eso que se notaba tan preocupado: tenía mucho miedo de cometer un error en la educación de su hijo mayor. Seguramente se sentía muy solo, pero yo también me sentía así. Incluso, para deshacerme de mis preocupaciones, comencé a jugar con el interruptor de la ventanilla: arriba, abajo, en medio, arriba…

—Matt…

—Sí, papá —respondí al tiempo en que dejaba de jugar con el interruptor, me sentía algo preocupado así que me aferré con fuerza a la mochila que sostenía sobre mis piernas.

—Ya llegamos a la escuela¿deseas que te acompañe hasta la puerta?

—No —bajé del auto algo apresurado —iré yo solo.

Cerré la puerta, mi padre me miró y sonrió un poco. Evadí su mirada, no tenía ganas de compartir uno de esos momentos de "padre-hijo" con él; mi papá lo comprendió y arrancó el auto. Suspiré profundamente y me dispuse a continuar con mi camino, era hora de enfrentar la realidad, fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Mi papá me había indicado que permaneciera fuera del salón de clases hasta que la profesora Yamada me lo indicara. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver a mis compañeros de clase, así que, por unos instantes, me asomé discretamente por la puerta. Y ahí estaban, los mismos niños con quienes me había encontrado el día anterior. Una vez más estaban peleando por el sombrero de la niña pelirroja, ambos tiraban con fuerza del sombrero.

—Deja mi sombrero Tai —le pidió.

—Sora, no seas así, préstamelo un momento —rogó con la mirada, al parecer no había aprendido la lección.

—No, Tai-chan —se sentó en una banca exhausta y suspiró mientras que el niño se sentaba en la banca de adelante volteando hacia su amiga recargando su barbilla en el respaldo de la banca —. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo me había librado de ti —dijo cansada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó el niño.

—A que después de mudarme de Hikarigaoka hacia Odaiba, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver —dijo Sora recargándose en el respaldo y poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Te molesta mucho?

La niña le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo y negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento sentí que alguien me rozaba el hombro con su mano, al voltear hacia arriba me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi nueva profesora, la señorita Yamada Kaede. Ella me miró y me guiñó el ojo, luego me tomó de la mano y me condujo al interior del aula de clases.

—Buenos días niños —saludó la profesora mientras se adentraba al salón de clases junto conmigo.

—Buenos días, profesora Yamada —saludó todo el grupo casi al unísono.

—Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases, él viene de Hikarigaoka como algunos de ustedes y su nombre es…

Dando pie a que yo continuara con mi presentación, pero yo tenía pavor.

—Bu-buenos días —titubeé —. Mi nombre es Ishida Yamato —comenté en voz baja.

Me sentía como un extraterrestre siendo analizado por decenas de miradas de doctores, científicos e investigadores psicópatas. Ninguno de los chicos apartaba su vista de mí, miraban mi rostro, mi ropa, mi mochila… todo. No me gustaba ser observado, no era un espécimen animal en exhibición, sólo un niño.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Witt.- Hola! Bueno, espero que les esté gustando el fic… a partir de ahorita ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco a quienes han escrito reviews, sé que han sido pocos pero consistentes y me han sido de gran ayuda. Espero no defraudarlos,hago un pequeño intento por complacerles.

Si tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber mediante sus comentarios.

Matta ne!

Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"


	4. El primer día de clases

Witt.- Sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que ya estaba escribiendo este capítulo, en realidad sí pero sólo empecé y hasta hoy lo terminé, disculpen es que también estaba trabajando en mi otro fic **Un error del destino** (je! ya metí gol, ya le hice promoción) y pues me hice un poco bolas. 

Matt.- ¿Tú, cuando? 

Witt.- Tú cállate Yama o voy a contar cosas mucho más íntimas de ti, eh? 

Matt.- No pues yo... calladito me veo más bonito. Un momento ¿tú que más sabes? 

Witt.- ¿Te arriesgarías a averiguarlas? 

Matt.- No pues... -.-' mejor ya lean el siguiente capítulo 

Witt.- Seh! Háganle caso a este wapo rubio! (Zas! se me salió en frente de él) 

**

* * *

**

Broken Family

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

* * *

Me sentía como un extraterrestre siendo analizado por decenas de miradas de doctores, científicos e investigadores psicópatas. Ninguno de los chicos apartaba su vista de mí, miraban mi rostro, mi ropa, mi mochila… todo. No me gustaba ser observado, no era un espécimen animal en exhibición, sólo un niño…

**Capítulo IV**

El primer día de clases

Yo lanzaba una mirada fulminante, estaba a punto de gritar una nueva palabra que había oído en la televisión por la noche, era una palabra que papá me dijo que era mala, pero en realidad sonaba muy graciosa y los adultos siempre la utilizaban cuando estaban enfadados, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para decirla y que todos dejaran de mirarme de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, la profesora Yamada atrajo mi atención antes de que cometiera un grave error con mi recientemente aprendido vocabulario.

—Vamos Ishida, no seas tan tímido. Toma asiento en aquel lugar —señaló un lugar vacío al lado del gran ventanal, parecía ser un buen lugar había una buena iluminación y vista hacia los jardines de la escuela.

Como compañeros de asiento tendría al niño moreno a un lado mío y la niña pelirroja en el asiento de enfrente.

—Muchachos —se levantó la profesora del asiento y comenzó a escribir algunas operaciones matemáticas en el pizarrón, tan sólo unas cuantas sumas bastante sencillas, pero que parecían ser el "talón de Aquiles" de todos mis nuevos compañeros —. Quiero que resuelvan estas operaciones, tengo que salir unos momentos a la dirección, así que quiero que se porten bien —sonrió insinuantemente mientras veía al niño moreno, quizá se refería al incidente del día anterior —. No quiero que nadie vaya a parar a la enfermería —Ese comentario al menos me hizo sonreír por un momento —. Por cierto Takenouchi —miró a la pelirroja —¿cómo sigue tu pie?

—Ya no duele tanto, sólo me pusieron una férula, tuve un esguince leve —no podía verle el rostro porque estaba detrás de ella, pero, por el sonido de su voz, podía deducir que estaba sonriendo —. No es nada de qué preocuparse, pronto estaré mejor.

Me alegré por ella al oír sus palabras, luego me dispuse a sacar un cuaderno para anotar las operaciones, pero al agacharme desvié mi mirada hacia la parte de abajo del pupitre de mi nueva compañera. Ahí estaban, eran unas pequeñas muletas cubiertas con una mochila y un pequeño suéter rosa cubriéndolas un poco, quizá la niña no quería agravar más las cosas e intentó ocultar las muletas de su maestra. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que las estaba usando cuando discutía por segunda ocasión con su amigo? Incluso la vi de pie y la noté normal, ni siquiera con dificultad para mantenerse parada. Sin duda era una niña muy fuerte.

Pero… ¿"Nada de qué preocuparse"? Pensé, sino hubiera sido porque saltó sobre su propio pie seguramente estaría mucho mejor para ese día. Y no sé por qué, pero el hecho que el día anterior me había parecido un acto de sacrificio enternecedor, ese día me había parecido el acto más estúpido y repulsivo del mundo ¿sacrificarse uno por el otro? Pero… ¿a ese precio? Ya no quería un amigo así, incluso el chico moreno parecía no tener remordimiento alguno por lo que había causado, si la niña hubiera permitido que lo llevaran con la directora, a estas alturas él ya hubiera recibido su merecido. En cambio, ahora ella sufría de una molestia en el tobillo mientras su amigo le seguía causando problemas con el dichoso sombrero.

La profesora salió del salón de clases, mis nuevos compañeros comenzaron a realizar distintas actividades, unos acataban al cien por ciento las encomiendas de la profesora y comenzaron a realizar las operaciones matemáticas que anotó en el pizarrón; otros comenzaron a correr y gritar como locos en un manicomio; se oía ruido por todas partes y yo aún tenía sueño, así que coloqué mi mochila sobre el pupitre y hundí mi cara en ella cual si fuera una almohada. Quise imaginar que me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi amplio y tranquilo cuarto.

Casi nunca había ruido en mi nueva casa, papá llegaba hasta tarde del trabajo mientras yo permanecía bajo el cuidado de una joven niñera de 15 años que me dejaba ver televisión todo el tiempo que quisiera, su nombre era Hiromi. Ella era la hija de una vecina del apartamento, papá necesitaba ayuda conmigo y ella quería el dinero, no había contraste más conveniente en ese momento. Hiromi-san hacía llamadas telefónicas a todos sus amigos al durante el transcurso de la tarde, yo no me metía en su vida y ella no se metía en la mía. Los primeros dos días después de que papá la contrató ella pretendió ser mi mejor amiga, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta de mi parte, los días posteriores decidió dejar de lado esas absurdas intenciones y comprendió que yo era un niño diferente a los demás.

Hiro-chan no podía pedirme nada porque yo siempre le gritaba; me portaba rebelde y molesto, siempre tenía un rostro enfadado y mantenía el ceño fruncido. Así que mi niñera se limitó a permanecer en el sillón haciendo sus llamadas, acompañarme a baño para supervisar que me lavara las manos, cocinando algo sencillo en el microondas o pidiendo por teléfono un poco de comida rápida para ambos. Mi papá llegaba justo antes de que se marcara la hora de dormir, así que Hiromi nunca me acompañó para lavarme los dientes, eso era para mí, sólo para mí. Mientras yo siempre intentaba recordar la absurda canción que mamá había inventado para que Tk y yo aprendiéramos a cepillarnos los dientes: _Estaban los dientecitos muy contentitos, cuando llegó el cepillo y la pasta dental_…

—¡Hola!

Escuché como un estruendo que me sacaba de mis pensamientos y de mi cercana llegada al país de los sueños, mejor así no me hubiera perdonado llorar en mi primer día de clases por recordar a mamá. Sé que dije que la olvidaría, pero eso me costaría más trabajo del que imaginaba en ese entonces.

—¿E-eh? —expresé algo confundido al levantar mi cara, incluso me costaba un poco de trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos por la luz que atravesaba los ventanales, ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad al mantener mi cara hundida por algunos diez minutos —¿Q-qué pasa? —pregunté al ver a mi compañera de enfrente volteando hacia mí.

—Sólo dije "hola".

—De una vez te advierto que no tengo ningún ejercicio resuelto —refunfuñé al pensar que ella me pediría que le prestara mi cuaderno.

—No quiero los ejercicios, sólo quería saludarte —me dijo sonriente, aunque algo insegura, quizá mi actitud la sorprendió —. Mi nombre es Takenouchi Sora., el tuyo es Ishida Yamato¿no?

—Seh! —respondí seco.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando la profesora entró al salón de clases y ordenó a todos los niños que se sentaran mientras ella se dirigía al escritorio y se sentaba.

—Espero que hayan respondido los ejercicios que les pedí —nos dijo sonriente —¿Ishida? —¿me hablaba a mí o sólo era mi imaginación? No-no, realmente me estaba mirando y eso no sería nada bueno —Creo que sería muy bueno revisar tus ejercicios primero¿no crees? —nop, realmente no lo creía, mi cuaderno estaba en blanco completamente —Esta será tu primera evaluación en el ciclo escolar.

—_Oh-oh _—pensé, papá se enfadaría conmigo si llegaba con un reporte en mi primer día de escuela¿cierto? No había nada más que hacer, éste sería oficialmente mi primer regaño en mi nueva escuela. Seguramente todo el día la pasaría de pie en el corredor.

Me levanté de mi asiento algo nervioso con el cuaderno en la mano, incluso mis piernas temblaban sintiéndose frágiles como una varita de madera. Di un pequeño paso mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, di el segundo y tragué saliva, pero al tercero… al tercer paso algo se puso repentinamente frente a mi pie y _¡ZAZ! _Luego de eso hubo muchas risas y yo ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que pasaba ¿estaba en el suelo? Sí, estaba en el suelo pero ¿Por qué? Miré hacia donde estaba mi pie y me percaté de que ahí estaban las muletas de la niña pelirroja.

¡Qué mala suerte, pensé, además de todo me había caído en plena clase y era la burla momentánea de mis compañeros. La niña pelirroja me miró sonriente mientras se agachaba bajo su pupitre para recoger mi cuaderno que se había deslizado bajo sus pies, lo puso sobre su mesita discretamente y me entregó el suyo.

—Aquí está tu cuaderno, Ishida-san —susurró.

¿_Mi_ cuaderno? Pero si ese era _su_ cuaderno.

—Anda —insistió —toma _tu _cuaderno —me hizo muecas extrañas para que recibiera la libreta.

Lo tomé algo dudoso y me levanté del suelo como un resorte. Un momento¿eso quiere decir que lo hizo apropósito? Acaso ¿movió sus muletas para provocar que yo me cayera? La profesora, al ver que no me había ocurrido nada con semejante estampazo, continuó con la mirada en unos cuantos papeles así que no se percató del cambio de cuadernos.

Takenouchi sabía que yo no había hecho los ejercicios, yo mismo se lo dije antes de que legara la profesora, pero… ¿por qué ayudarme? Después de todo, yo no fui muy cortés con ella. Yo quería devolverle su cuaderno, no porque quisiera que la profesora Yamada me reprendiera pero tampoco entendía la actitud de esa niña. Sin embargo ya no había remedio, ni modo que a esas alturas le regresara su cuaderno en la carota de la profesora, no sólo saldría regañado yo sino ella.

Me acerqué titubeante hacia la profesora, cuando me puse frente a ella me miró y me sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba mi cuaderno, no, el cuaderno de Takenouchi-san, como sea, daba lo mismo en ese momento. Luego comenzó con la revisión las operaciones matemáticas con sumo cuidado.

—Vaya-vaya —dijo con un tono indiferente, lo que me hizo pensar que algo estaba mal, aunque no tan mal como entregar un cuaderno en blanco —. Parece que tenemos un chico muy inteligente aquí —luego sonrió, eso me calmó un poco aunque no cesó la culpa ya que ese cuaderno no era de mi propiedad —. Tienes tu primer diez en el ciclo Ishida.

Yo sólo intenté sonreír y bajé la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, sólo me limité a eso, sería una hipocresía de mi parte mofarme de semejante mentira. Luego me dirigí a mi asiento y suspiré profundamente, me había salvado de una buena regañada. Después discretamente deslicé el cuaderno de la niña hasta su mesa.

Luego de calificarme la profesora se levantó y comenzó a resolver las operaciones del pizarrón junto con todo el salón, bueno, eso sólo es un decir porque ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando "supuestamente" _todo_ el salón participa en la solución de los ejercicios en la pizarra, mientras algunos dicen con ávido entusiasmo: 15 más 20 igual a 35, otros apáticos e incluso ignorantes de lo que hacen se limitan a corear a los demás diciendo: 15 más 10 igual a "tststscinco". ¡Qué remedio!

En el almuerzo todos bajamos al patio, era grande, lleno de árboles, arbustos y flores. La mayoría de los niños esperaba su turno para poder usar la cancha de fútbol, la pasión de muchos niños de esa escuela, al parecer. A mí me gustaba el soccer pero no era mi máximo sueño pertenecer al equipo titular de la escuela, mucho menos de la clasificación 'A' de la selección nacional, simplemente era una forma de entretenerme un rato. Pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos y no conocía a nadie, así que me limité a sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol y comencé a comer un pedazo de pizza que había quedado en mi casa en la noche anterior, ese era mi almuerzo además de un pequeño jugo de manzana.

En ese momento vi a Takenouchi-san con otras dos niñas caminando hacia las canchas de fútbol. La pelirroja volteó su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió, incluso agitó la mano para saludarme. Yo, como siempre, tenía el seño fruncido y mientras masticaba el bocado de pizza, arrugué la nariz y volteé mi rostro hacia otra parte… si Takenouchi-san pensaba que luego del favor que me hizo durante la primera clase seríamos amigos, estaba muy equivocada… yo no le pedí nada y ni siquiera iba a agradecérselo.

Yo continuaba comiendo mi almuerzo cuando repentinamente el balón de soccer rodó hacia donde yo me encontraba, escuché algunos gritos de los niños que me pedían que se los lanzara de regreso. Tomé el balón entre mis manos y me levanté del suelo, pensé arrojarles la pelota con las manos pero la distancia era demasiada, seguramente no llegaría hasta la cancha, así que decidí colocarla en el suelo y patearla lo más fuerte que podía.

Así fue, la arrojé con mi pierna derecha y me sorprendí al ver lo fuerte que la había arrojado y al parecer no sólo yo me había sorprendido, todos a mi alrededor se quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta que _¡PAZ!_ El balón había golpeado fuertemente el rostro del niño moreno, el amigo de Takenouchi-san.

Él quedó con los ojos abiertos y la cara roja, incluso se le habían quedado las marca del balón de soccer, parpadeó un par de veces, luego me miró furioso y caminó casi mecánicamente hacia mí.

—Ushatúcómoteatrevesalkahsgfsay!Esosíduelejiegaldah!

En realidad no le entendí nada de lo que me dijo, al parecer le había dolido tanto el golpe que incluso olvidó cómo hablar. Balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, a decir verdad parecía un simio reclamando territorio. Todos los niños lo miraban sorprendidos, incluso asustados, mientras tanto yo miraba lo cómico que se veía al saltar como un mono y hablar un idioma extraño.

—¡Me dolió mucho! —gritó furioso mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia. Al fin había podido emanar de su boca una frase completamente entendible.

Muchos se rieron de él al haber terminado su frase, se veía tan gracioso. Por suerte todo se olvidó pronto porque había sonado la campana para retomar las clases después del almuerzo.

Mi primer día de clases, por lo demás, no fue muy interesante. Sin embargo, yo seguía pensando en la actitud de Takenouchi-san, quizá es sólo una niña rara o lo raro en ella es que era niña, desde mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de comprender a los miembros del sexo femenino. De hecho, había dejado de entender a todos los miembros de la especie humana, yo me sentía fuera de lugar en cada sitio que me encontrara, incluso mi hogar, con cada persona. Nunca sabía qué decir o cómo actuar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola! Bueno aquí les traje el capítulo cuatro, espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a quienes han escrito reviews me han sido de gran ayuda y me levantan el ánimo.

Je! lo de la canción de los dientes es una babosada que me vino a la mente al acordarme de un comercial muy viejo :b no hagan caso... espero pronto traerles el siguiente capítulo eso si recibo reviews.

Matta ne!

Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"


	5. Favor, con favor se paga

**Broken Family**

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

**

* * *

**

Capítulo V

Favor, con favor se paga

Luego de unos días después de mi ingreso a la primaria Odaiba, por fin me acostumbré a esa escuela y también a la vida en este Distrito, la verdad es que no odiaba el lugar, es sólo que me sentía incomodo al saber que nunca volvería a tener una familia feliz, sin embargo, a mis siete años había madurado mucho, mejor dicho, me había forzado a madurar.

Incluso logré tomar con mayor calma mi nueva rutina y la aprendí: levantarme de la cama; caminar casi a rastras para ir al baño a tomar una ducha con agua tibia para despertarme por completo; desayunar un poco de cereal que mi papá por fin se había dignado a comprar en vez de su horrible desayuno de antes; lavarme los dientes y fingir que escuchaba todo lo que decía papá de camino a la escuela. Cuando llegábamos a la puerta de entrada, todo terminaba con una frase: "_Hiromi-san vendrá a recogerte a las tres, dile que pida algo para la cena_" y arrancaba el auto camino hacia la televisora Fuji.

Yo sólo caminaba por el patio principal de la escuela, mi único objetivo era llegar al salón y permanecer sentado en mi pupitre y lejos del contacto con mis demás compañeros. Me había convertido en un niño solitario y antisocial, evitaba cualquier relación con la gente, los niños de mi clase ya lo sabían, muy pocos eran quienes se atrevían a dirigirme la palabra pues la mayoría de las veces yo respondía con gritos y desagrado.

Mientras permanecía en mi asiento, me gustaba ver por la ventana, la escuela tenía jardines amplios y arbustos muy verdes, también veía el cielo azul con unas graciosas nubes de algodón moviéndose lentamente al ritmo del viento. Había unas cuantas aves anidando sobre un gran árbol de cerezo, me gustaban esas avecillas, eran libres y corrían con el viento, eso me recordaba a la canción que tocaba con mi harmónica "_corre con el viento_" (Run with the Wind), siempre suspiraba al recordar mis sueños de libertad, algo que me costaría mucho tiempo conseguir.

Todos los días, a la hora del receso, yo me dirigía al mismo lugar, debajo del árbol a comer algo de lo que había sobrado de la cena de la noche anterior, esta vez habían sido unas cuantas bolas de arroz y de beber una soda sabor limón. Como siempre, muchos niños jugaban fútbol en la cancha, algunas niñas saltaban la cuerda, unos comían sus almuerzos en otro lugar del patio y otros jugaban un remedo de voleibol; todos ellos estaban acompañados al menos por uno o dos amigos o compañeros de clase, yo era el único que siempre estaba solo y así quería estar.

—¡Deja mi sombrero, Tai!

Escuché un gritito con reclamo un poco alejado de mí, la voz me parecía conocida y sin duda la situación también lo era. Ya que había terminado mi almuerzo, así que decidí acercarme a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, porque algunos niños no me dejaban ver. Al legar a aquel lugar, no me sorprendí al notar que, una vez más, Yagami-kun tenía en sus manos el sombrero de Takenouchi-san. Muchos niños estaban alrededor suyo, sus pequeñas riñas por el sombrero les parecían muy cómicas, aunque para mí ya era algo aburrido y monótono; siempre lo mismo: Yagami-kun le quitaba el sombrero a Takenouchi-san y las peleas siempre terminaban en tragedia.

Afortunadamente Takenouchi-san se había recuperado pronto del esguince que sufrió por culpa de su amigo, pero eso no quería decir que esta vez no ocurriría una desgracia, como todas las demás ocasiones. La semana pasada, Yagami-kun se golpeó la cabeza con una escoba; en otra ocasión a Takenouchi-san se le pegó una goma de mascar en el cabello; hace tres días, ambos rodaron por las escaleras y golpearon a la profesora más anciana de la escuela, la señorita Itachi y la tragedia más reciente fue cuando un pequeño pajarito hizo "sus gracias" justo en la frente de Yagami, la más cómica de todas y aún así, no entiende.

—¡Tai-chan! Dame mi sombrero ahora —pidió Takenouchi-san.

—No, nunca —respondió Yagami-kun mientras saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de huir de su amiga.

Takenouchi esta vez sí que estaba enfadada con su amigo, si a eso se le podía llamar amigo, así que decidió tomar una pequeña piedra del suelo y estaba dispuesta a lanzársela a la cabeza si era necesario para que él soltara su sombrero.

—Tai-chan, suelta ahora mismo mi sombrero o te lanzaré esta piedra —advirtió mientras fruncía el seño y apretaba con fuerza la piedra en su mano.

Sin embargo, Yagami-kun se negó y seguía corriendo por todas partes, de seguro no creía capaz a su amiga de lanzarle una piedra, pero se equivocó. Takenouchi-san lanzó la piedra tan fuerte y con tal precisión que golpeó a Yagami en la mano que sostenía el sombrero, este objeto comenzó a flotar en el aire, casi como si volara y, de un momento a otro, apareció un ave de la nada y tomó el sombrero de Takenouchi con el pico, confundiéndolo con su nido, quizá. ¿Qué es esto, una serie cómica? Eso sólo pasa en las películas¡qué ridiculez! En serio, esto no podía estar pasando.

El ave colocó el sombrero sobre una rama que estaba muy, pero muy alta. Todos los niños miramos al pobre sombrero colgando de la punta de la frágil rama.

—¡Tai-chan! —gritó Takenouchi-san entre un sollozo —. Tú tuviste la culpa —señaló mientras se cubría sus ojos —, ahora ve por mi sombrero.

—¿Estás loca? —reclamó Yagami —Ese árbol es enorme y tu sombrero está muy arriba.

Takenouchi comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza, quizá ese sombrero era una posesión muy importante para ella y ahora estaba jugando el papel de adorno para el gran roble. Los niños comenzaron a irse, la riña entre los niños había terminado en tragedia, como siempre, y ya no había más que ver ahí.

—Discúlpame Sora —susurró Yagami —, no pensé que esto terminara así.

En mi antigua escuela, en Hikarigaoka, yo era un experto para trepar los árboles, incluso en la casa de mi abuela, en un pequeño poblado, pasaba horas enteras en su jardín saltando de una rama a otra ¿por qué habría de ser diferente aquí? Me acerqué al gran roble, en verdad era muy grande; suspiré profundamente al ver lo alto que se encontraba el sombrero y me dispuse a subir.

Me tomé de una rama, luego de otra y otra más, en realidad seguía siendo muy fácil para mí subir a los árboles, por fin llegué a la rama en donde se encontraba el sombrero de Takenouchi-san, en realidad era una rama muy delgada y frágil, pero tenía que arriesgarme, así que tomé una pequeña barita de madera que estaba suelta cerca del tronco y estiré lo más que pude mi brazo tratando de alcanzar el sombrero. Lo tomé con dificultad y lo guardé en mi bolsillo para evitar que se cayera, luego comencé a bajar lentamente por el tronco. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba más o menos a un metro y medio de distancia del suelo, resbalé y caí.

—¡Ishida-san! —corrieron hacia mí Takenouchi-san y Yagami-kun, quienes después de tanto drama, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ya había subido y bajado del árbol —¿Te lastimaste?

—No, estoy bien —respondí fríamente mientras miraba un raspón en mi rodilla izquierda.

—¡Uy! Esa herida está profunda —comentó Yagami-kun casi horrorizado.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos a enfermería? —preguntó Takenouchi.

—No, gracias —respondí entre dientes —, ya les dije que estoy bien —me levanté del suelo y me sacudí el polvo de la ropa, luego recordé por qué había subido al árbol y saqué el sombrero de mi bolsillo —. Toma —le extendí la mano a Takenouchi-san y le entregué su tan preciado sombrero, causante de tantas riñas y problemas escolares, luego caminé alejándome de ellos un poco —. Favor, con favor se paga —dije con la intención de que ella me escuchara —, estamos a mano.

Fui el único que se atrevió a subir por ese árbol para recuperar el sombrero, simplemente lo hice para devolverle el favor que me había hecho el primer día de clases con los ejercicios de matemáticas, no me gustaba deberle nada a nadie y devolverle su sombrero era la única manera de mantener las cuentas claras.

—¡Vaya¡¡Qué grosero! —gritó Yagami mientras yo me alejaba.

Caminé con un poco de dificultad hasta el baño, era urgente que lavara mi herida o se infectaría. Una vez ahí abrí la llave de agua y con ayuda de mi mano comencé a enjuagar mi rodilla. "_Maldición_", susurré, esto sí que ardía. Eso me pasaba por andar devolviendo favores, no lo volvería a hacer.

Algo que en verdad odiaba eran los estúpidos raspones, pero más que eso la horrible sustancia que me ponían en casa cuando las tenía, era peor que alcohol y más aterradora que limón sobre una herida, casi sentía cómo quemaba la piel; así que tendría que esconder esta herida de papá, es decir, no más pantalones cortos, al menos hasta que la herida sanara.

La hora del almuerzo había terminado, era hora de continuar con las clases y, como pude subí por las escaleras con el fin de llegar a mi salón de clases.

—¿Cómo sigue tu pierna, Ishida-kun? —me preguntó Yagami, quien caminaba al lado mío mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Fue sólo un raspón —gruñí, debía pensar en una forma mejor de demostrar mi desagrado, al menos una con la cual no pareciera un perro sarnoso —, sobreviviré —respondí con ironía.

Fue en ese momento cuando resbalé con algo que había sobre las escaleras y casi caigo al suelo, si no ha sido porque Yagami-kun me sostuvo del brazo izquierdo justo antes de estrellarme contra el suelo.

—Ten más cuidado —me dijo con una tonta sonrisa —, podrías haberte roto algo.

Genial, ahora debía otro favor.

—Como sea —susurré enfadado mientras apartaba mi brazo de Yagami-kun —, te lo agradezco de todos modos.

—No hay de qué —respondió él.

Llegamos juntos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, nuestra profesora había tardado en llegar, así que todos mis compañeros prolongaron un poco la hora del almuerzo, aunque fuera en el aula de clases. Puse mis brazos sobre mi pequeña mesita y recargué mi barbilla en ella, estos días de escuela habían sido un poco cansados y me gustaba tanto descansar que se había hecho casi rutinario que durmiera un poco en la escuela. Mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando de pronto alguien puso de golpe un objeto frente a mi rostro.

—Te fuiste tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de agradecerte.

Miré a aquella persona, se trataba de Takenouchi-san, tenía una amplia sonrisa y el objeto que había dejado sobre mi mesa era algo que parecía ser un chocolate.

—¿Pe-perdón?

Takenouchi-san se sentó en su pupitre, pero volteando hacia mí.

—Que no pude agradecerte por haber recuperado mi sombrero —aclaró —, por eso te traje este chocolate como muestra de mi gratitud.

La miré con desagrado, tomé el chocolate y luego lo extendí hacia ella.

—Lo del sombrero lo hice por el favor que te debía, es todo —respondí cortante —, no es necesario que me des nada.

—Como quieras —lo tomó —, pero es un chocolate delicioso¿verdad Tai-chan? —miró a su amigo, quien se encontraba a nuestro lado derecho.

—Sí, en verdad es de los chocolates más ricos que he probado en mi vida.

Y al parecer, no había vivido mucho, esos chocolates se veían ricos, en serio, pero no valían mi dignidad.

—Anda, acéptalo —me pidió la pelirroja —, no te quitan nada, al contrario. Por favor, sólo quiero que me digas qué tal saben, mi mamá y yo los preparamos ayer por la tarde y me gustaría saber tu opinión acerca de su sabor.

—De acuerdo —susurré tomando el chocolate, después de todo casi nadie le dice "_no_" a una golosina.

—¿Y bien, qué te parece? —me preguntó Takenouchi-san, se notaba ansiosa por saber lo que pensaba.

—Sabe bien —respondí seco mientras envolvía el resto de la pieza de chocolate y la guardaba en mi bolsillo —, no es la gran cosa.

Takenouchi permaneció callada durante algunos instantes, quizá le había sorprendido mi respuesta.

—Entonces creo que tengo que mejorar la receta —comentó entusiasmada.

No entendí por qué había reaccionado así, yo estaba haciendo casi mi máximo esfuerzo para sonar grosero y ella lo tomaba con sumo optimismo.

—Aprecio mucho tu sinceridad, Ishida-kun, me alegra mucho que digas lo que piensas realmente —sonrió —, eso me ayudará a mejorar, te prometo que pronto traeré unos chocolates que sí sean de tu total agrado.

En realidad el chocolate sabía muy bien, es sólo que no quería admitirlo porque me había recordado el sabor de los chocolates que preparaba mi mamá en épocas navideñas, con figuras de regalos y árboles decorados, esa receta se la había enseñado mi abuela y era casi una tradición familiar preparar chocolates para noche buena. Todo lo relacionado con mamá me deprimía algunas veces y, otras, me enfurecía en verdad, lo peor de todo es que, hasta el más insignificante detalle me hacía recordarla, a ella y también a TK.

Agaché mi rostro, no quería que Yagami y Takenouchi me vieran así, yo sentía como ese líquido tibio y salado quería salir de mis ojos. No lo permitiría, no aquí, en ninguna parte, por favor. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, me valdría de todos los medios posibles para evitar que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, "_¡No salgan!_", rogaba por dentro, "_no quiero que me vean así, no soy un niño débil, no lo soy_", imploraba desesperado, pero no pude evitarlo; una pequeña gotita se asomó por mi ojo derecho, estaba perdido. "_Se burlarán de mí_" pensé, entonces fingí un gran bostezo, sería el único modo de disimular esa humedad en mi rostro.

—¿Ishida-kun? —me miraron Yagami-kun y Takenouchi-san.

—Es sólo que tengo un poco de sueño —fingí una pequeña risita y tallé mis ojos, por fin me había tranquilizado.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír —comentó Yagami-kun.

—No se burlen de mí, no es gracioso.

—No, no nos burlamos de ti —aseguró Takenouchi —, es sólo que queremos ser tus amigos.

¿"Amigos", ellos querían ser mis amigos, pero… ¿por qué?

Me limité a sonreírles, esta vez era sincero, a decir verdad ambos habían sido buenas personas conmigo y sin pedirme nada a cambio. No había necesidad de pedirles un favor, ellos lo harían, estaba seguro de eso y ni siquiera sabía por qué, ellos habían dejado de ser unos desconocidos para mí y a partir de aquel día dejé de llamarlos Takenouchi-san y Yagami-kun, ahora se habían convertido en Sora-san y Taichi-kun, mis primeros amigos en Odaiba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Witt.- Hey¿Cómo están? Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en verdad me han sido de gran ayuda y me dan aliento para continuar escribiendo. T-T quiero decirles que odio hacer llorar a Matt, pero es muy necesario para hacer creíble la historia, sobretodo por la lucha entre el "llora" y el "No, no lo hagas".

Matt.- Sí, cómo no, ahora resulta que odias hacerme llorar, si hasta lo haces con saña, incluso te veo disfrutar hacerme llorar cuando escribes.

Witt.- Yo sería incapaz, sé lo que se siente y para nada que jugaría con eso¿qué, no confías en mí?

Matt.- Confío en ti, pero dudo mucho que puedas tomar algo en serio.

Witt.- Gracias, _amigo_ ¬¬' eres terrible, no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo escribiendo sobre ti.

Matt.- Lo mismo me pregunto.

Witt.- Ay! No vuelvo a compadecerme, para el próximo episodio voy a hacerte llorar enfrente de toda la escuela y mojar tus pantalones de la vergüenza!

Matt.- ¿Q-qué? x.x ¿Estás loca? o.O

Witt.- Neh! No podría hacerlo, sólo quería ver esa expresión en tu rostro xD. Hasta la próxima! Y no olviden pasar al departamento de _Reviews_ para mandar sus quejas y sugerencias! Matta ne!


	6. La llamada

Broken Family

By: Zoe Wittgenstein or "Witt"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo VI

La llamada

En los días subsecuentes las cosas no habían variado más de lo común, Sora-san y Taichi-kun seguían peleando como todo el tiempo: él le quitaba su sombrero, ella lo perseguía, gritaba e incluso lloraba, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores yo había aprendido a ver el lado cómico de las cosas, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que cada riña tuviera ese tono lineal y homogéneo, tarde o temprano ocurriría una cosa extraordinaria que daría un jiro completo al resto del día. Y claro, éste no sería la diferencia.

En el almuerzo, Taichi-kun y Sora-san me invitaron a estar con ellos, los tres nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, los días eran bastante calurosos así que era muy agradable permanecer resguardados junto al gran roble. Ese día, papá había comprado especialmente para mí un paquete individual de sushi en el súper mercado, así que decidí llevarlo a la escuela para comer. Sora, había llevado unas deliciosas bolas de arroz que su madre preparó para ella.

—Oigan, ¿quieren una bola de arroz? —sugirió Sora mientras estiraba su brazo para acercarnos el pequeño contenedor de plástico en el cual llevaba su almuerzo —Mamá las preparó, espero que les guste.

—Yo… hmm… tengo un poco de sushi.

—Sí, hay que compartir nuestros almuerzos —dijo Taichi-kun con gran entusiasmo.

—Gran idea, Tai-chan —comentó Sora —. ¿Qué es lo que trajiste tú hoy?

Taichi-kun comenzó a husmear en una pequeña bolsa, de pronto, no se si sólo fui yo, pero empezó a percibirse un olor bastante extraño, el cual era muy parecido al atún, aunque con algo diferente.

—Un rico sándwich de atún, mamá lo preparó.

La gran sorpresa era ese sándwich, pero lo más extraño fue que unas cuantas moscas comenzaron a rodear el almuerzo de Yagami-kun. Sora-san y yo nos sorprendimos al ver aquel pedazo de pan que asemejaba un emparedado, que, a decir verdad no era lo más apetitoso que hubiera visto en mi vida, para ser más sincero y explícito, llegó a causarme náuseas con sólo verlo… ya no mencionemos el terrible olor.

—Yo paso… —dije mientras comía un poco de mi sushi.

—Yo… creo que las bolas de arroz serán suficientes para mí, Tai —dijo Sora —. Mi estómago es pequeño —sonrió.

—Y el mío muy sensible —susurré aún con comida en la boca.

Que Sora hubiera sido sutil para despreciar el sándwich de Taichi-kun no significaba que yo también tenía que hacerlo, además él era lo bastante tonto y distraído como para darse cuenta de lo que mis palabras significaban, así que nunca me preocupó herir sus sentimientos.

—Ah!!! Cómo quieran —dijo sin dar importancia a nuestras palabras —, más sándwich para Tai.

—Si fuera tú, no comería eso, Tai —le sugerí.

—Bah! Es sólo un delicioso… —mientras devoraba su almuerzo en un solo bocado —sándwich… —pero se detuvo mientras hacía una mueca horrenda que hacía evidente el enorme asco que le había provocado su emparedado.

—Yagh!!! —gritó Sora-san llena de horror.

—Tenía que ser, se lo trago todo —murmuré despreocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Tai-chan? —preguntó Sora-san muy preocupada por su amigo.

—¿Bromeas? —se levantó del suelo e hizo una pose bastante ridícula, como sintiéndose un gran héroe —Un tonto sándwich no podría vencer al gran Taichi Yagami —y luego, eructó —, ah! Jeje, lo siento.

Ahora llegamos al punto en que ustedes, como lectores, si es que me van siguiendo, se preguntarán: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las discusiones de Taichi y Sora-san y, más aún, con el sombrero de Sora? Pues ahora iremos casi directamente hasta esa parte.

En la clase de historia, una clase que en realidad no es muy de mi agrado, la profesora tenía la horrible costumbre de hacer tres preguntas al iniciar la sesión para saber si habíamos estudiado cosa que a todos los mantenía a la expectativa y con los nervios de punta. Al entrar, luego del almuerzo, la mayoría de los niños corría a tomar sus libros de historia y comenzaban a repasar los últimos capítulos que habíamos consultado en la escuela. Nunca sabías qué podía preguntarte, era como si se tratara de un examen, porque prácticamente cada una de nuestras palabras era tomada en cuenta como parte de la calificación para la materia.

Yo me había salvado dos veces, la primera porque Sora tuvo la amabilidad de decirme la respuesta en voz muy baja y la segunda porque tuve la suerte de que la respuesta a la pregunta que la profesora me hizo estuviera justo en la página del libro que yo mantenía abierta sobre mi pupitre. Y por ahora esperaba que la suerte me siguiera acompañando y que por ningún motivo la profesora me llegara a señalar en clase para ser víctima de una más de sus torturas.

El momento había llegado, la profesora había entrado a la clase y con una mirada muy fría nos observó con detenimiento a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos. De pronto levantó su mano y estiró su dedo índice hasta terminar por apuntarle a Taichi, mientras salía de su boca el nombre de él: "Yagami, es tu turno", dijo.

Tai pareció haberse quedado congelado, el color de su rostro había empalidecido, incluso llegaba a notarse un pequeño tono verduzco que resultaba ser bastante grotesco a la vista. Entonces él se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente con sus piernas temblorosas. Ahora estaba justo en frente la maestra y al lado izquierdo de Sora, quizá esperaba que estando ahí ella le soplaría la respuesta como alguna vez lo hizo conmigo.

—Bien, joven Yagami, dígame: ¿quién fue el emperador de Japón durante los años 1318 a 1339?

Hubo un silencio total, al parecer nadie de los presentes, salvo la profesora, quiero suponer, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta tan rebuscada. Tai se puso aún más pálido, sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo y temblaban como si fueran gelatina, se escuchó que tragó saliva y comenzó a balbucear un poco.

—Profesora, ¿me… me… permite ir al baño?

Todos comenzaron a reír al suponer que lo único que tramaba Taichi-kun era zafarse de la pregunta que le había hecho la profesora, era de esperarse, porque él no era el estudiante más brillante de la clase y no se le caracterizaba por ser un chico muy pertinente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la profesora —, No, claro que no, cuando responda a la pregunta que le hice lo pensaré, ahora sólo dígame, ¿quién fue el emperador de Japón en los años de 1318 a 1339?

Todos estábamos a la expectativa, esperábamos que, como siempre, Taichi-kun comenzara a reír como un tonto e inventara una excusa tonta como: "Tengo una hermana pequeña que a veces ensucia mi libro de historia" o "Ayer de camino a casa, unos chicos de la secundaria robaron mi libro de historia porque querían aprender más de la cultura japonesa", pretextos que obviamente nadie creía, pero que frecuentemente llegaban a sacar de sus cabales a la profesora hasta permitir que él se fuera a su asiento si le prometía no abrir más la boca en toda la clase.

—En serio… nece… sito… ir al… baño —dijo bastante nervioso.

—Taichi, no voy a dejarte salir de este salón hasta que no respondas mi pregunta.

—¡¡SORA!! —gritó mientras tomaba con sus manos el sombrero de Sora-san y lo llevaba hasta su boca para… para…

Sí, adivinaron: vomitar.

Muchos gritos comenzaron a escucharse en el salón, mientras la mitad de éste salía corriendo, probablemente al baño, contagiados por aquella escena tan asquerosa y desagradable que todos habíamos presenciado. Pero ni los gritos de todos los niños pudieron opacar el alarido que dio Sora con horror al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con su amado sombrero.

—¡¡¡TAI!!! —gritó demasiado enfadada, era difícil verla de tal modo, casi siempre era una chica muy ecuánime —¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —comenzó a llorar.

Y entonces la profesora tuvo que intervenir para evitar que Sora-san ahorcara a Taichi-kun, entonces ella se encargó de llevar a Tai a la enfermería, mientras pedía refuerzos para regresar a todos los alumnos al aula de clases.

De hecho, el escándalo que se había ocasionado sirvió como pretexto para dejarnos libres de las clases durante toda la tarde. Sí, pobre Taichi-kun, pero yo le advertí que no comiera ese sándwich podrido.

Al llegar a casa, me dediqué a ver televisión, Hiromi-san (mi niñera), como la mayoría de las veces se encontraba hablando por teléfono, hasta que alguien tocó el timbre del apartamento y decidió bajar, pues se trataba del repartidor de pizzas. Sé que no es muy saludable una pizza para la cena, pero en verdad era deliciosa.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono, hice una mueca de enojo porque estaba a punto de pasar la parte más interesante de mi programa de televisión favorito, pero decidí levantarme para ir a contestar.

—¿Hola…? —saludé sin ánimos.

—_Matt…_ —escuché una voz aguda que balbuceaba mi nombre, en ese instante la reconocí.

—¿T… Tk, eres tú?

—_Hemano_ —dijo con su tierna voz mientras hacía que mi corazón se detuviera por la emoción —_¿Cómo tas?_

—Tk, yo estoy bien… tú, ¿cómo estás? —dije un poco alterado, porque me asusté al pensar que algo malo pudiera estarle ocurriendo a él… o a mamá.

—_Te estraño_ —me confesó —, _¿cuándo estaremos todos en casa de nuevo?_

En ese momento escuché la voz de mamá al otro lado, apenas podía percibir lo que decía.

"_Tk, te he dicho muchas veces que no juegues con el teléfono_"

E inmediatamente después la llamada se cortó.

_¿Cuándo estaremos todo juntos en casa de nuevo?_ Lo mismo me preguntaba cada día desde el momento en que mi familia abandonó Hikarigaoka yendo por caminos distintos. Y volví a llorar, aunque no quería hacerlo.

Una vez más, después de varias semanas, había escuchado la voz de mi hermano menor, él me extrañaba y me necesitaba. Sentí un terrible ardor en el pecho y mi garganta se había cerrado sin darme la posibilidad de hablar, mucho menos podía gritar.

Entonces Hiromi-san abrió la puerta con la pizza en las manos mientras me decía entre una sonrisa: "_Mira, Yama-chan, lo que traigo: Peperoni, tu favorita_". Pero como era de esperarse, ya no tenía ganas de probar bocado, entonces sólo corrí hacia mi habitación sin importarme que en medio del camino se encontrara ella y tuviera que empujarla para apartarla de ahí.

Cerré la puerta y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada esperando que el sonido de mi llanto no pudiera traspasar fuera de las plumas de ganso. Hiromi-san me había seguido hasta la habitación, entonces, tras la puerta, mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos, quiso saber el por qué de mi actitud. Pero, como siempre, no encontró respuesta en mí.

Quizá una hora más tarde mi padre por fin llegó a casa, escuché unos leves murmullos desde mi habitación.

—No probó bocado —dijo Hiromi-san.

—Pero, ¿está bien? —expresó mi padre notándose en su voz un tono de preocupación

—No lo sé, lo seguí hasta la habitación, pero no quiso abrirme.

—Gracias Hiromi-san, cuídate.

Y escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta y luego silencio total.

Mientras tanto yo decidí voltear mi cuerpo boca arriba para mirar el techo con la luz apagada parecía estar todo completamente vacío y en mi mente visualicé el rostro de Tk y el de mi mamá, tratando de no olvidar ninguno de sus rasgos ¿y si llegaba a olvidarme de ellos?

Entonces escuché pisadas recorrer el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación, acto seguido tocaron a mi puerta.

—¿Matt? Ábreme la puerta, dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Por favor.

Pero yo no le contestaba, no quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie.

—Matt, estoy preocupado por ti, sólo quiero saber que te encuentras bien.

No me pregunten por qué, pero un impulso hizo que me levantara de la cama para abrirle la puerta a mi papá, pero inmediatamente después me lancé a la cama para sentarme en ella.

—Gracias Matt, mira —dijo mientras me acercaba un plato —te traje un poco de Pizza, Hiromi-san me dijo que no comiste nada. Anda pruébala, la calenté en el horno de microondas.

Estiré mi brazo y tomé el plato para comenzar a comer, mi apetito había despertado al fin. Mientras tanto, mi papá sólo se quedó mirándome con detenimiento, como si hubieran pasado días desde la última vez que me vio. Y decidí confesarle mi secreto.

—Llamó Tk —dije hablando con la boca llena.

Mi papá se notó muy interesado en la conversación.

—No sé cómo ni por qué, pero llamó aquí. Me dijo que me extraña y que quería que todo fuera como antes. Pero, al parecer mamá no sabía que estaba hablando conmigo y cortó la llamada.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Matt, pero…

—No —lo interrumpí —, no lo dije para que me consueles, sólo necesitaba decírtelo.

Mi papá suspiró, se acercó a mí mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me retiraba el plato de las manos mientras susurraba un "Buenas noches" y salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto yo me arropé y continué mirando hacía el techo como lo había hecho minutos antes, a decir verdad, me sentí muy bien cuando le confesé a mi padre lo que había pasado, fue una forma de liberarme y fue la única forma en que logré que aquel ardor en mi pecho se apagara. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había pasado en la escuela aquella tarde, lo ocurrido con Taichi-kun había sido tan absurdo que me hizo reír.

Reí como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, me sentía feliz, absurdo, pero feliz. Escuché la voz de mi hermano Tk y lo sentí tan cera como antes, me alegraba que aún me recordara, aunque me preocupaba que él pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo, aunque continuaba riendo como un impulso, como si a mi cuerpo le hiciera falta esa sensación de felicidad.

Ese sería un día que jamás olvidaría.

Continuará…

———————————————

Witt: Ah!! T-T Dios mío, sí me conmoví, qué cosas…

Matt: Hasta que por fin haces que ría.

Witt: Sí!! Y te ves tan adorable que quiero dos para llevar!!

Matt: Q-qué??

Witt: Ejem lo siento, no lo pude evitar pero es que… detiene la cinta justo en la expresión de Matt mientras ríe alegre MÍRATE!!! Cualquiera querría uno como tú en casa T-T

Matt: n.nU jeje

Witt: Bien, espero que les haya gustado la continuación de este fic, àra cualquier queja o sugerencia diríjanse a "submit review" Matta ne!


End file.
